Luke Skywalker/Relationships
The relationships of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars universe. Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader thumb|250px|Luke with his father, Vader. Luke did not meet his father until nineteen years after he was born. When his father's old mentor told him how great a Jedi Anakin was - Luke developed a lot of respect for his father. Obi-Wan told Luke that the person who killed his father was Vader and thus, Luke developed a deep hatred towards Vader, unaware at the time that Anakin/Vader were the same person. In The Empire Strikes, Luke now - twenty-three years old, directly meets Vader and when the latter reveals that he is his father at first Luke did not believe him, until he told Luke to use the force to confirm his claim. Luke obeyed and was horrified. By the events of Return of the Jedi, Luke had accepted that Vader is his father, and his hatred towards his father had disappeared completely, transformed into love and hope. Like his late mother, Luke believed there is still good left in his father and that he could be redeemed. Luke could not conceive killing his father - despite knowing the terrible things he had done. In Luke's final encounter with Vader on the second Death Star, Anakin read his son's mind and discovered he has a second child, and that this child is Leia. Vader used this to bait Luke with the suggestion; "if you will not turn to the dark side perhaps she will". Luke became enraged by this and attack his father in anger, losing control for a moment in protectiveness for his sister. When Luke realized what he had done to his father - he felt guilty and remorseful. When Darth Sidious was torturing Luke to death (by using Force lightning), Luke asked his father for help to which Anakin responded. In his father's final moments - he wanted to see his son with his own eyes, (realizing that Anakin was dying) Luke granted his father this last request. Luke and Anakin make peace before he dies and becomes one with the Force. Luke was devastated when his father died, and out of great respect for his father, Luke gave him a Jedi funeral. Padmé Amidala After he is born, the only direct interaction Luke had with Padmé, was one when she touched him on his belly, a sign of her love and affection for her son. Shortly after giving birth to his twin sister Leia, she dies. Padmé believed that Luke, along with Leia, could save their father Anakin/Vader and redeem him. Luke is sorrowful as to having never known his mother - but is binded to her by honoring her belief and sharing her hope. Leia Organa Luke and Leia were separated after they were born, he did not meet his twin sister until nineteen years later. Luke's first impression of Leia as he saw her in an hologram was; "She's beautiful". Luke, along with Han Solo rescue her from the first Death Star. By the events of The Empire Strikes, Luke's crush on Leia had completely disappeared, as he only considers her a friend, he became annoying when Leia kissed him in a failed attempt to prove she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han. In Return of the Jedi, Luke discovers that Leia is his younger twin sister and before allowing himself to be captured by the Empire - he revealed to her that Vader was his father and she is his twin sister. She is not overly surprised as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke. After the second Death Star - Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against Empire. Luke and Leia lovingly embrace each other as brother and sister. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren When Ben started to struggled with the Dark side of the Force - he was to sent to study under Luke's tutelage at the request of his mother, Leia, in the hope of preventing him from ending up like his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Luke taught Ben of the ways of the Light side of the Force and lightsaber combat. Unfortunately he was not able to prevent his nephew from falling to Dark side of the Force - as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict. Ben then became known as Kylo Ren, and aided by the Knights of Ren, he killed several of Luke's apprentices - this act greatly delayed his uncle's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory and left his uncle despondent - while Kylo went on to terrorize the galaxy as a leader of the First Order. Luke was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre - Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he embarked on a quest to seek out the First Jedi Temple. Kylo, under the orders of Snoke, is instructed to find and kill Luke. Snoke knows that as long as Luke is alive, a new generation of Jedi Knights can rise once again. Luke probably had a good relationship with his nephew; prior to Ben's fall to the dark side. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi After Luke was born, Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine, to be raised by his father's step-brother Owen Lars, and his wife Beru Whitesun, in order to protect him from Palpatine. Obi-Wan watched over him for nineteen years. Before discovering Obi Wan's true identity, Luke believing him to be a strange hermit, under the name of Ben Kenobi. Upon the arrival of R2-D2 and C-3PO, Luke learned of Obi-Wan's identity and life as a Jedi. After this knowledge, he gained great respect and admiration for the Jedi master. During their journey to Alderaan, the two quickly became good friends. On the first Death Star, Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader while attempting to escape. Luke was devastated by the death of his friend, however, continued to fight in in the Galactic Civil War - so that Obi-Wan's death would not be in vain. When he discovered that Vader was his father - Luke became angry that Obi-Wan had deceived and lied to him. But Luke's nature was such that this anger was short-lived, defeated by the greater affection and respect he had for his friend and mentor. Han Solo Luke initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time. During their rescue of Leia and escape from the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. During the Battle of Yavin, however, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke and Han saves him - after this Luke's opinion of Han changes - and they become close friends. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han married Leia Skywalker, becoming Luke's brother-in-law. Enemies Palpatine Unlike his father Anakin Skywalker, Luke hated Palpatine from an early age; Luke initially had no direct interaction with Palpatine, however, he hated the latter because he was the tyrannical leader of Galactic Empire who oppressed the people of the galaxy. In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Yoda and Obi-Wan; that Palpatine was responsible for his father becoming Darth Vader and Luke's hatred for Palpatine grew even more. Palpatine tried to bring Luke over to his side the same way he brought Anakin to it, but Luke saw through it and refused. Angered, Palpatine tried to kill him, but Vader became Anakin again and killed him. Category:Relationships